There For Me
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: I wrote this one-shot with a song Iwrote myself. Hope you like it. No flamers! LILEY!


**AN: I wrote this song, all by myself, so sorry if the song itself sucks, hope you like the story tho.**

_It's been a few years,  
There's been too many tears,  
You show up here,  
And you tell me,  
You want to see me fix the past,_

Lilly Truscott frowned as a loud knock made it's way through her house, and she had to put down her two year old daughter.

She had just turned eightteen, and had made a stupid choice in high school, and pushed everyone away from her, including the one person she wanted to keep close.

She flung open the door, looking angry, but it faded when she saw who was standing there.

"M-miley?" Lilly asked, not trusting her own voice to say anything more, and the other girl nodded, looking very happy to see her old friend again.

"I want to know why we haven't talked in two years" Miley started, not wanting anything to get in her way.

"You know why" Lilly stated, and Miley's jaw dropped, and she quickly closed it again, looking angry now.

"You thought that you making one choice would get in my way of being your friend, heck, being more then your best friend, you know what I wanted, still want, you wanted it too" Miley yelled, and Lilly's face went into shock.

"Come in, I mean, if you want, are you staying anywhere?" Lilly asked, trying to be nicer to the other girl now.

"No, I just came to see you, I'm moving back into my old house, we shouldn't have left, but after you stopped talking to me, I had to get out of here" Miley said, and Lilly frowned.

"Come in" Lilly repeated, and Miley stepped into the door, and was tackled by a two year old child.

_I try to push you away,  
I'm starting to sway,  
Then you smile at me,  
And I start to see,  
You'll always be there for me_

"Miles, I don't need you here, I'm eightteen, I'm pretty sure I'm fine taking care of myself!" Lilly yelled, and Miley frowned, picking up Jordan.

"You need me" Miley stated, and Lilly shook her head.

"Do not" she argued, and then noticed how much she sounded like a sixth grader again, and was reminded of when her and Miley first met.

"Aw, Jordan, don't eat that!" Lilly yelled, then looked over at Miley.

"Maybe I do need you, a little" she gave in, and Miley smiled brightly, and this made Lilly smile faintly too.

_I don't want to let you in,  
But you're starting to win,  
You're grabbing my heart,  
Trying to get me to start again_

"Why me, why me, why me" Lilly yelled, banging her head on the table, and Miley cleared her throat, and Lilly's head snapped up.

"Don't do that" Miley demanded, and Lilly stopped suddenly, shocked at the tone of Miley's voice.

"I don't want to let you into my life, last time, I hurt you" Lilly stated, and Miley sighed and sat down next to her, hugging her close.

"I came back, didn't I?" she whispered, and Lilly felt something pull on her heart, maybe Miley could help her start over, get over what happened in the past.

_I try to push you away,  
I'm starting to sway,  
Then you smile at me,  
And I start to see,  
You'll always be there for me_

_I've given up,  
I'm ready to start,  
You've fixed my broken heart,  
And helped me be myself again_

"I love you Miles" Lilly whispered, and to her shock, the other girl was still awake.

"I love you too Lils, I'm just happy you finally opened you heart" Miley whispered back, and the door to the room they were sleeping in opened, and Jordan walked in.

"Momma?" she asked, and Lilly smiled, and let the little girl climb up onto the bed with them.

"Who's this?" the little girl asked, pointing at Miley, which got a giggle out of the two older girls, and Jordan looked confused.

"That's Miley, remember, she's been around for a while now" Lilly said, smiling at Miley, who took Jordan and put her in her lap.

"And she'll be around for a while longer" Lilly finished, and Miley smiled brightly, and tickled the little girl in her arms, getting a loud laugh in return.

"I like Miley" Jordan said, before laying her head on Miley's shoulder, and slowley fell asleep, and Lilly looked up at Miley, who was looking down at Jordan with a loving look on her face.

"So do I kiddo, so do I" she whispered, and Miley's face lit up, and she put Jordan in between them, and layed down, both women slowley falling asleep.

_I've stopped pushing you away,  
I've let my heart have it's say,  
Then you smile at me,  
And I finally see,  
You're always there for me_

**AN: That turned out a tad better then I thought.**


End file.
